Currently, liquid crystal display devices are used for various purposes. As a system for realizing color displaying by a liquid crystal display device, the color filter system is most commonly used. In the color filter system, a pixel is constituted by a plurality of subpixels (also referred to as “picture elements”), such that a color filter of a primary color is provided for each subpixel. Typically, three subpixels having red, green, and blue color filters provided therein compose one pixel (also referred to as a “color display pixel”), and color displaying is realized by controlling the transmittance of light for each subpixel.
On the other hand, as a method for realizing color displaying, the field sequential system is also known (see Patent Document 1, for example). In the field sequential system, the colors of light which is emitted from a backlight are switched from one another over time, e.g., red, green, blue, red, green, blue, . . . , and the light transmittance of each pixel of a liquid crystal display panel (which corresponds to a subpixel of the color filter system) is changed in synchronization therewith, whereby the colors are mixed over time by utilizing a persistence-of-vision effect of the retina, thus realizing color displaying. Since the field sequential system is able to perform color displaying with one subpixel, high-resolution display is made possible. Moreover, since there is no need to use color filters, bright display becomes possible.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-186311